Baby, Baby
by SamanthaKathy
Summary: Steve is pregnant and he thought it was Danny's baby. But now he's found out it came from a one night stand that he had before he got together with Danny. How is he going to tell Danny without it breaking his partner's heart?


**Author's note: originally published 20 August 2011 on AO3. **

**I'm aware that details surrounding the pregnancy might not be completely accurate (leaving out the whole mpreg thing), but it needed to be this way for the story, so forgive me for it.**

**Written for the prompt: Steve finds out he's pregnant & Danny's over the moon... but the baby isn't Danny's. ****Steve/Danny pairing. Prompt by fabulousweapon.**

H50H50H50H50

Steve softly entered the house, dreading having to face Danny. He hoped that maybe Danny wasn't home yet from court, but of course he couldn't be so lucky. Danny greeted Steve with a smile as he walked into the kitchen . Steve tried to smile back, but it obviously wasn't working so well, because Danny's smile slid off his face to be replaced by a worried look.

"Babe, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked worriedly.

Suddenly, Steve couldn't stop the tears anymore. Stupid hormones, he cursed in his head, they made it impossible to hide his emotions from Danny. In three swift paces, Danny was by his side and pulling him into a hug. It only made Steve cry harder when Danny started to comfort him with soft words and promises of forever. This was going to break Danny's heart and possibly cause him to leave Steve, and quite frankly, he didn't know if he'd survive that.

Squeezing Danny tight against him, Steve thought back on the events that had led him here. First there'd been the reconnecting with Nick, sleeping with him, only to be betrayed by him. Nick had used him, used their old relationship against him, but Steve had been surprised to notice it didn't hurt as much as he'd thought. Two weeks later he'd figured out it was because he loved Danny and not Nick. One week later he'd made his move, ending first in bed with Danny and then in a relationship once he'd convinced the New Jersey detective he loved him. But now that would all go to hell. Damn Nick Taylor and damn his own stupidity.

"Babe, talk to me, please," Danny pleaded with him. "Is there something wrong?"

"The baby's fine," Steve mumbled into Danny's shoulder.

He didn't want to see Danny's face when he told him the truth. During the ride home, he'd actually thought about hiding it from Danny, but he couldn't lie to him like that. No matter how over the moon Danny had been when Steve had told him he was pregnant, no matter how devastated he would be at the news, Steve couldn't lie.

"The doctor said I'm almost three months pregnant, not two," Steve said.

Danny was smart enough to realize what that meant.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Steve whispered brokenly.

The soft laugh Danny let out surprised Steve enough that he stopped clinging to Danny and drew back a bit to look at his face. Danny was looking at him with a fond, amused look he usually only got when Steve had done something stupid that wasn't potentially lethal. His confusion must have shown on his face, as Danny explained what he found so amusing without prompting.

"Oh, babe, did you honestly think I didn't know that? Although, come to think of it, it looks like you were the one not to realize. I've been through this before, remember? You morning sickness started way too earlier for you to be only two months pregnant," Danny said.

"But, that means, I mean, the baby, it's not yours," Steve stammered.

Danny gently wiped away the remnants of Steve's tears with his thumbs.

"Yes it is, Steve," Danny said. "Taylor might have donated the sperm, but the bastard's dead and this baby is ours."

Steve could feel he was on the brink of tears again, happy ones this time, but Danny staved them off by kissing him softly. Yes, Steve thought, this baby was theirs.

H50H50H50H50

**Inspired by an episode of Dr. Phil. Dr. Phil told one of his guests something he'd heard a guy on Jerry Springer say (in one of those 'who is the father/DNA test episodes) when the guy heard he wasn't the biological father (he was the one in the current relationship with the mom): "I may not be the father, but I'll be the dad."**


End file.
